I Could Prove It
by SweeneysBloodyRazor
Summary: AJ gets jealous after seeing Paige and Natalya in Total Divas and Paige has to calm her down...One shot but could turn into multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

AJ sat down on the sofa and turned the TV onto E!, knowing she was just in time for Total Divas. She personally thought it was a lame show (and maintained that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact she wasn't cast on it), but she started watching it when Paige joined the cast to show support and let's face it, she couldn't pass up a chance to see her girlfriend being a goof. After she made herself comfortable she pulled out her phone and sent a message to Paige.

"_I'm about to watch you ;)_"

Almost immediately her phone vibrated. "_Oh really? I thought it was a lame arse show you'd never watch in a million years :P_"

AJ sighed. She hoped Paige had forgotten about that. "_It was until a certain crumpet joined_"

"_Aww that's sweet babe. I'm gonna go grab a shower, I'll come over when I'm done?_"

"_Sure, later xx_"

Hearing the show was starting, AJ put her phone down next to her and pulled a blanket round herself. Though she tried not to, she found herself cracking up at John Cena and Nikki Bella. But her laughter soon stopped when she saw Paige and Natalya. She knew about the sexuality in their matches, Paige was like that with all her opponents, but she still felt jealousy creeping up inside her. She knew it was stupid, they weren't even together back when it happened, but she couldn't help it.

Scowling, she listened to Natalya confront Paige after the face licking incident and a small chuckle escaped her. Stupid woman, she thought. She couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of Paige yelling back, even when mad she was still so hot. And her accent became even stronger when she was pissed off, something AJ had witnessed a few times now. But her scowl returned when she saw Nattie groping Paige as the two of them laughed. There was no room for reason now and she hardly paid attention to the rest of the episode.

All of a sudden AJ was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "It's open" she called.

"Not very safe, I could be anyone" Paige said, closing the door and locking it behind her.

AJ scoffed. "Yeah, but you aren't."

"Gruuuuumpy." Paige made her way over to where AJ was sat on the sofa. "Don't I even get a hello?" she asked, sitting down beside her.

"Hi" AJ said simply, not looking directly at the woman next to her. She knew she was being a bitch, but she was still boiling from what she'd just watched.

"What's wrong? You haven't even looked at me yet and I always get a kiss hello, so what gives?"

"Why don't you go ask Natalya for a kiss?" AJ mumbled in reply, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Paige sighed as she got up and followed AJ, standing in the kitchen doorway so she couldn't walk off. "You're seriously mad about that? It was months ago, we weren't even a thing."

AJ put down the drink she was holding on the counter and looked at Paige. "I know we weren't, but it still pissed me off and then you just let her GROPE you like that."

"You didn't find it hot?" Paige asked teasingly. AJ glared at her and tried to push past, but Paige wouldn't budge so she walked back to the counter and turned her back on her girlfriend.

"Aw come on babe, you know me and Nattie are just really good friends. You're the only one I actually want to fuck."

AJ grinned slightly, but she was still feeling too jealous to just stop being mad. She heard a couple of footsteps then felt Paige's body pressed against her back and her arms around her waist. "I could prove it" Paige whispered into her ear.

Before she had time to reply, AJ had been turned around and Paige's lips were on hers, kissing her forcefully. Paige ran her hands down her girlfriends back and to her ass, squeezing it before breaking the kiss. "Bed...room" AJ panted, jumping up and wrapping her legs round Paige's waist.

Paige smirked and started making her way to the bedroom, almost tripping up when she felt AJ's mouth on her neck. "Not fair" she groaned, kicking the bedroom door shut and pressing AJ against it. AJ stopped her assault on the brit's neck and instead captured her lips in a sloppy, tongue filled kiss that left her gasping for breath. Paige realized she was losing control and pushed AJ harder against the door before pushing her hands inside the smaller womans's shirt and lifting it up over her boobs.

"No bra...nice" she whispered before lowering her head and circling her tongue around AJ's left nipple. AJ gasped and bit her lip hard. Paige teased her other nipple in the same way then stood her down on the floor. She then wasted no time in removing AJ's shirt entirely and throwing it back over her shoulder.

AJ felt herself getting wet at the thought of what was coming. She closed her eyes at the feel of Paige's hands on her boobs, gently squeezing them and stroking her thumbs over the nipples. Then she felt Paige's breath tickling her ear. "You're gonna come so hard tonight" Paige whispered.

"I...oh god" AJ moaned as Paige's mouth found her neck, trailing bites and kisses as her hands travelled downwards and started pulling at AJ's pajama pants. She dropped to her knees and removed them and AJ's panties completely before standing back up and kissing her again. "Paige...please."

Paige suddenly placed a finger at AJ's entrance then ran it up her slit a few times, all the while avoiding touching her clit. She moaned into AJ's ear. "You're so so wet baby..."

AJ bucked her hips and moaned. Why did Paige have to be such a fucking tease? She moaned again, louder this time, as Paige began circling her clit with her finger. "Babe I...fuck I need you."

The brit chuckled lowly. "Have you stopped being mad at me yet?" she asked, applying more pressure to the smaller woman's clit.

AJ groaned. "I stopped yes just ahhh... just fuck me like you said you would."

"My pleasure."

Paige scooped her girlfriend up and laid her down on the bed. She then crawled over her in her signature way and kissed her way down AJ's body, spreading her legs apart and flicking her tongue gently against her clit. AJ bucked her hips up and tangled her hands in Paige's hair, urging her to give her what she wanted. Paige obliged and sank two fingers straight into her girlfriend's waiting entrance, biting her lip at the feel of just how warm and wet she was for her.

"Oh god oh fuck YES" AJ cried out, throwing her head back and gripping Paige's hair tighter. Paige started pumping her fingers in and out at a slow pace, trying not to notice increasing throb between her own legs. She took AJ's clit into her mouth and began sucking gently, loving how good she tasted.

AJ removed her hands from Paige's hair and gripped the bed sheets instead, moaning out Paige's name desperately. Paige felt herself get even wetter at the sound and sped up her fingers, scraping her teeth genly against AJ's clit before sucking harder. AJ whimpered helplessly as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Baby I..I'm gonna...so close."

"Scream for me" Paige said, looking up at AJ as she curled her fingers deep inside her. AJ cried out incoherantly, gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white as she rode out her orgasm. Paige slowed her movements down before pulling her fingers out and sucking them clean, groaning quietly at the taste. Then she moved up the bed next to her girlfriend and kissed her deeply.

"Am I forgiven now?"

AJ looked right into her eyes and grinned lazily. "Totally forgiven."

Paige grinned back. "Hah I knew it'd work" she gloated. "Come on, let's get some sleep, we have work tomorrow."

AJ opened her mouth to protest. "You can do me tomorrow, don't worry" Paige interrupted with a cheeky wink. AJ laughed.

"I plan to. For now I just wanna snuggle the shit out of you."

"It's a deal" Paige answered as AJ got up to put her shirt and panties back on. "Do you have something I can wear?"

AJ tossed her a "Love Bites" t shirt out of her drawer then got into bed, smiling at Paige changing into the shirt. Paige then got into bed next to her and they snuggled up.

"Night crumpet, love you." AJ whispered.

"Same" Paige murmured, already half asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AJ stretched her arms out as she opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend still fast asleep next to her. She took a moment to really look at her, appreciating how effortlessly beautiful she looked with no make-up on and her long black her laid messily over part of her face. She reached over, brushed her hair out of the way and pressed a gentle kiss to her head before getting out of bed carefully. Paige stirred slightly at the touch but didn't wake.

AJ threw some pants on and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them both. She smirked a little at the memory of the night before, already thinking about screwing Paige like she didn't get a chance to then. But that would have to wait until later. She turned the radio on low and busied herself brewing some coffee.

Paige opened her eyes and frowned at the empty space next to her. AJ was up already? She sighed having momentarily forgotten her girlfriend was such a morning person. It wasn't that she hated mornings, she actually liked the calm feeling in the air. She did however hate the getting up part. But her grumpiness faded when she heard AJ singing quietly along to the radio in the kitchen. "Maybe I could get used to this morning thing" the thought as she left the warmth of the bed to go investigate the smell of coffee that was wafting in.

She reached the kitchen door and leant against the frame. "Is there a cat dying in here? Ah no, just you singing."

AJ turned around and shot a glare over her shoulder, met by the sight of Paige in her panties and "Love Bites" t-shirt. "You really shouldn't be mean to the person that's cooking for you, anyone ever tell you that?"

"Just kidding babe, I liked your singing last night better though."

AJ blushed and turned round to hand a mug of coffee to Paige. "Stop being so damn cocky and drink this."

Paige laughed and sat down at the kitchen table. "Yes boss" she said, taking a sip. "Shit that's hot."

"Well done Einstein, you're a total genius" AJ answered sarcastically, placing a plate of crumpets with Marmite in front of the brit before taking a seat herself with her bowl of cereal.

"You bought me crumpets? And put the topping you hate most on them? That's adorable" Paige said, taking a bite.

"Well I figured you'd be around here so I stocked up on weird British things. Just don't kiss me after eating that stuff, it's beyond gross."

Paige laughed and blew a kiss at the smaller woman. Yup, she could definitely get used to mornings like this. She finished her breakfast then stood up and pressed a kiss to the top of AJ's head. "I suppose I'd better brush my teeth before I kiss you properly."

"Yes, please do."

Paige laughed again. "And here I thought you loved me" she said dramatically, clutching her chest.

"Maybe" AJ replied, sticking her tongue out. "We better go get dressed or we'll be late and have our asses handed to us." They both walked back to the bedroom.

"As amusing as that sounds, we should. But all my stuff's at home, so I'll see you at work?"

"You go home and get ready, I'll come pick you up when I'm done and we can go together if you want."

"Sounds like a plan." Paige quickly changed into her clothes from the previous night and walked over to where AJ was stood, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. "See you soon."

AJ returned the hug and buried her face into Paige's neck, placing a small kiss there before pulling away. "Sure thing baby, now get out of here."

Paige chuckled and walked out of the bedroom to the front door, unlocking it and stepping out into the cool morning air. "Love ya" she called before closing it behind her. She got into her car and drove the 15 minutes home, glad they lived so close.

-*Half an hour later*-

AJ climbed out of her car, walked up to Paige's front door and knocked a few times. "Comiiiing" came a voice from inside. The door opened and Paige stepped out, grabbing AJ by the hips and pulling her in for a deep kiss. A couple of minutes passed before they finally pulled away. "Good morning to you too" AJ said with a wink, enjoying the fresh minty taste of her girlfriend's mouth. Paige leant in for another quick peck then pulled her front door shut and locked it, putting the keys in her jacket pocket.

They both made their way over to AJ's car and got in. AJ started the engine and Paige immediately grinned when she heard music start playing.

"You left my Guns n Roses CD in? I thought you didn't like them."

"They're not that bad. Besides, I need to know the words so I can sing louder than you."

Paige laughed happily. "Yeah, fat chance babe." AJ shook her head and turned her full attention back to the road, only to crack up when she heard Paige making ridiculous guitar noises as Sweet Child O'Mine started.

"SHE'S GOT A SMILE THAT IT SEEMS TO ME, REMINDS ME OF CHILDHOOD MEMORIES WHEN EVERYTHING WAS AS FRESH AS THE BRIGHT BLUE SKYYY" Paige sang gleefully, drumming her feet on the floor. Her accent even came through when she sang and AJ found it hilarious to hear, as well as strangely cute.

"WHERE DO WE GO? OHHH WHERE DO WE GO NOW? SWEET CHILD, SWEET CHIIIIIIIIIIIIILD OF MIIIIINE" Paige finished, hitting the biggest bum note as they pulled up at the venue for that night's show.

AJ stopped the car and looked over at her girlfriend, her stomach aching from laughter. "Do you know how hard it was to drive while you were doing that?" she asked.

"Hmm..nope" Paige answered with a sweet smile. "Whoops."

AJ tried to frown at her but couldn't manage it, her face cracking into a grin for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"Yup I know it, yet you're still with me" Paige said, sticking her tongue out.

AJ punched her playfully in the arm. "Oy, don't start what you can't finish" Paige challenged.

"I can finish anything, I'm that good" AJ replied, winking as they both got out of the car. She locked it and they walked up to the venue entrance, Paige's arm slung lazily over AJ's shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys, it makes me happy to know you like what I wrote :) Not sure if I'll continue this fic but I'll definitely have more PaiJ one shots for you. Any ideas/requests just let me know.**

AJ skipped happily into the locker room to find Paige, a frown setting on her face as she saw her taking selfies with Nattie on her phone. She remembered Paige's reassurance and quickly brushed it off, walking over to both of them. "Hey crumpet, Natalya" she said, standing up on her tip toes to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Hey AJ" Natalya said with a smile. "I heard you have the night off, nice going."

AJ forced a smile back. "That's what I was coming to tell Paige actually." She looked up at Paige. "Stephanie said they've moved some storylines around and we aren't needed tonight."

"Awesome, I was feeling pretty lazy today" Paige answered.

"You two are lucky, I have a match against Brie tonight" Natalya complained.

Paige laughed. "You'll kill it, pumpkin. You always do." AJ scowled. She really had to get this jealousy thing under control and she knew it, it was just so damn hard after what she'd seen. She took a deep breath and thought about spending the night with Paige, cheering herself up.

"Thanks" Natalya said with a grin. "I've gotta go warm up, show starts in a couple of hours. Nice seeing you both." She blew a kiss before picking up her bag and leaving.

"Nice seeing you too, byeeee" Paige called after her. "So babe, what you wanna do now we have the night free?" she asked, smacking AJ's ass gently.

"I was thinking maybe pizza and a movie, sorry 'film', at my place" AJ replied, smirking at her.

"Are you mocking me?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I would never mock you, darling" AJ said in the worst British accent ever, trying to hold in a giggle when she saw Paige's reaction.

"You better run cos you're SO DEAD" Paige yelled as AJ started running out of the locker room. She grabbed her leather jacket off the hanger and ran out after AJ, only catching her when they got to the car. She climbed into the passenger side and looked over at her girlfriend who was already sat down. "I bet you think you're pretty funny, don't you?"

"Actually I know I'm really funny." Paige sighed and shook her head. "But you can't be mad at me" AJ continued "I just ordered pizza so it should be there by the time we arrive."

"I suppose I forgive you then."

AJ smiled innocently and started driving back home. She was right, by the time they got there the pizza guy was standing on the doorstep. "You go get a film on, I'll pay the food guy" Paige said as they got out of the car. She pulled a 20 out of her pocket and walked up to the delivery man, apologizing for any time he may have been waiting there.

AJ went inside and kicked her shoes off before going to her bedroom to grab a couple of blankets out of the wardrobe. She dumped them on the sofa and grabbed a couple of beers from the kitchen, sitting them on the little coffee table in the living room. Just as she was walking over to her trusty Friends DVD collection, Paige entered with the pizza.

"Hey crumpet, pick a season."

"I knew you'd choose to put Friends on" Paige chuckled as she put the food down next to the beers. "Erm, season three."

"Great choice" AJ complimented, putting the DVD in and switching the TV on. Paige took her shoes off, thankful she'd chosen to just wear sweats and a tank top that day. Total comfort. They both moved the blankets and sat down on the sofa, covering their legs over before grabbing a slice of pizza each and sitting back to eat. There was a comfortable silence between them as they ate, drank and laughed at the show.

When they'd finished their meal Paige moved right up into the corner of the sofa and lifted her arm up for AJ to come and sit next to her. AJ did just that, laying her head on Paige's shoulder and lifting her legs up to lay them across hers. Paige pulled one of the blankets over the both of them. The two sat calmly for another episode, but then AJ started to feel mischievous.

She slid a hand up Paige's tank top and started tracing random patterns on the smooth skin of her abdomen. Paige shuddered slightly at the touch. AJ grinned and slid her hand up higher, stroking over her girlfriend's bare nipples. Paige gasped. "AJ..." she trailed off, gasping again when AJ pinched her nipple.

"Shh" AJ whispered, throwing the blanket off, turning over and straddling her hips. She leant down and captured her lips in a slow kiss, her tongue sliding against Paige's bottom lip. Paige parted her lips and let AJ's tongue in, moaning lowly in her throat when AJ pinched her nipple again. AJ then pulled back and yanked Paige's shirt up over her head, tossing it on the floor.

"I never got to have my way with you last night" AJ whispered into the brits ear "but now...now I will."

Paige hardly had time to process her words before the smaller woman was attacking her neck, biting and sucking just below her ear. She bucked her hips up when AJ's hands found her boobs again and AJ ground down against her in response. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing second.

AJ could see how turned on her girlfriend was, but she wanted to feel it. "Lay down and take off your pants baby" she said, standing up so Paige could do as she asked. Paige obliged, turning and laying across the sofa so her head rested on the arm rest before slipping her sweats down and kicking them off. AJ bit her lip at the sight of Paige laid in nothing but her black panties, ready and waiting for her. She laid on top of Paige and propped herself up on her arms, kissing her sloppily then biting her bottom lip and tugging on it. Paige brought her hands up to rest on AJ's back, running them up and down and pulling her closer.

Quiet moans filled the room as they kissed and nipped at eachother's lips. Paige broke the kiss and threw her head back when AJ's thigh pressed against her very wet panties. "Oh...you're more than ready for me, aren't you?" AJ asked, pressing her thigh harder.

"Fuck yes I am, pleeease" Paige moaned out. She hated being teased so much, she was far too turned on and impatient for that.

AJ felt a rush of wetness between her legs at the sound of Paige begging. It was one of the sexiest things she'd ever heard and combined with the moans it was enough to get her off right there. Her desire to make Paige feel good mounted and she kissed her way down her body, stopping to suck on each already hard nipple before finally reaching her crotch. Paige's back was arched in pleasure, her eyes shut and her hands tangled in AJ's hair. AJ licked her once over her panties before removing them and tossing them down with the rest of her clothes. She then flattened her tongue and licked up the legnth of Paige's slit.

Unable to ignore her own arousal at this point, AJ quickly took off her shorts and underwear, straddling Paige's thigh. Paige whimpered at the feeling of AJ pressed against her bare skin. AJ ground down a few times before plunging two fingers into Paige. "Fuuuck" Paige moaned loudly, moving her hips in time with AJ's thrusts. AJ brushed her thumb over her girlfriend's clit and sped up her thrusts, curling her fingers a few times to hit that special spot. Desperate for more relief, she brought her free hand to her nipple and teased it as she ground down harder and faster on Paige's leg, moving with ease because of how wet she was.

Paige arched her back even more and tried to grip the sofa as she felt her orgasm rushing towards her. AJ noticed and sped up her movements even more, just as close to release as Paige. "Come on baby, let go" AJ panted out. Paige came with a loud, guttural moan, clenching around AJ's fingers. The sound was all it took to send AJ over the edge and she cried out Paige's name as she hit her high.

AJ pulled her fingers out, licked them clean and collapsed on top of Paige, both of them trying to catch their breath. "You're way too good at that" Paige said after a few minutes. AJ chuckled. "I know."

"Cocky twit" Paige replied, kissing the top of her head. "Bed?"

"Yeah, we can sort this mess out tomorrow." They put their underwear and shirts back on and stumbled through to the bedroom, still a little light headed. Once there they got into bed and cuddled up to each other, sleepy and content.

"Night babe" Paige whispered, smiling at the small snore she got in reply then falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
